


Se necesita tiempo.

by Lu20



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Omega Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Omega Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu20/pseuds/Lu20
Summary: Se necesita tiempo para todo.-¿Cuándo podré tener tu corazón?-Para el amor se necesita tiempo.-No me unire a un sangre sucia-Para el odio también se necesita tiempo.-Alguien te amará pero ese no soy yo-Para un corazón roto se necesita tiempo.-¡Sangre!Para que alguien inocente se pierda se necesita tiempo.Todo es una cadena, decisiones y momentos que jamás se borran, algo sería mejor si nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros errores a tiempo.-No seré aquello que estorbe en este mundo-





	1. Diferentes casas

**Tren a Hogwarts**

Alumnos de diferentes edades se encontraban jugando dentro de sus cabinas, la mayoría se juntaban con los de su misma casa. 

Oh Sehun, tenía un pequeño problema, el sería un Slytherin pero nunca se relacionó con ninguno de los pertenecientes a esta casa, se encontraba en una cabina junto a un chico de cabellos alborotados de color marrón.

 -Mi nombre es Park Chanyeol, me puedes decir Chan si prefieres- 

Sehun lo observó unos segundos. Para decidir se podía hablarle o no.

 -Oh Sehun, Chanyeol, ¿qué casa es de tu agrado?-

Chanyeol le sonrió, y Sehun no pudo evitar el interés por conocer al chico. 

  -Gryffindor, soy demasiado hiperactivo y aventurero como para quedar en otra casa, ¿Cuál casa es en la que esperas quedar?-

Se rió de si mismo, Sehun se mordio la lengua, eran otros tiempos, ahora los de Slyther eran la peste y Gryffindor los héroes, algo absurdo para la mente de Sehun. 

  -Slytherin- 

Antes de que se pudiera hacer otro comentario, alguien abrió la puerta de la cabina, un chico de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color los observó a ambos, este era de primero por no tener ningún color característico a una casa.

 -¿Puedo estar con ustedes?, Se acabaron los lugares- 

Chanyeol se recorrió para hacerle espacio y Sehun solo se quedo observando.

 -Mi nombre es Do Kyungsoo, no quería interrumpirlos- 

 -No tepreocupes, solo hablabamos de la casa en la que queremos ir- 

 La sonrisa de Chanyeol, no se borraba, Kyungsoo lo observó aun serio.

 -Supongo que serás un Gryffindor, o Haflepuff- hablo mientras observaba a Chanyeol luego observó a Sehun - tú eres un Slytherin, puedo reconocer un Oh cuando lo veo- 

Sehun sonrió.

 -Kyungsoo, demasiado listo y tranquilo para tu propio bien, obviamente serás un Ravenclaw, aún cuando te conozca de infancia no entiendo a tu familia- 

Chanyeol miro a los dos sorprendido.

 -¿Se conocen?- 

Sehun río por la expresión del chico. 

 -Obviamente, desde que estábamos en brazos, aunque no se podría decir que somos los mejores amigos- 

Kyungsoo suspiro y miro a Chanyeol.

 -Nunca podríamos ser buenos amigos, siendo que los dos probablemente seamos alfas- 

Chanyeol boqueo como pescado.

 -¿Ya se presentaron?, ¿Cómo es posible saber tan rápido?- 

Sehun río otra vez por el chico aún con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

 -Las familias de sangre pura, como Kyungsoo y yo, tenemos un fuerte historial genético, todos los hombres de la familia Do han sido alfas intelectuales junto omegas muy brillantes, la familia Oh siempre tuvo alfas fuertes, más que nada tomaban puestos importantes en el ministerio o se volvían importantes jugadores o investigadores, junto a los omegas me bellos que podrías encontrar, pero toda la descendencia siempre fue alfa- 

Sehun explicó con bastante orgullo.

 -Ya veo, mi madre es una Omega y mi Padre es un Beta, antes de ellos la mayoría eran Betas, podría ser que seré un Beta- 

Chanyeol parecía estar pensando mucho al respecto.

 -Tranquilo, uno nunca sabe, hasta que cumplamos 12 empezaremos a presentar algunos, otros presentarán hasta los 15- 

Kyungsoo hablo tranquilamente mientras observaba a Chanyeol casi sobrecalentado de tanto pensar.

 -Lo más probable es que sea un Beta, un hombre Omega es muy extraño en estos tiempos- 

Sehun hablo para ver qué Chanyeol ya dejó de pensarlo tanto, la conversación entre los tres siguió tranquilamente, pronto el trío terminó siendo más amigable uno con el otro, se podría decir que ya eran amigos.

**En otra cabina**

Un chico de Ravenclaw se encontraba durmiendo, hasta que alguien estampó la puerta de la cabina.

 -Suho- 

Un chico de piel morena y ojos marrones miro al joven Ravenclaw moverse incómodo en el asiento.

-¿Qué quieres?- 

Hablo aún adormilado mientras se sentaba.

-¿No me extrañaste?, Eres un mal amigo- 

Suho suspiro y miro a su amigo tranquilo.

-Jongin, estuve muy ocupado no podía mandarte una carta todos los días, aparte tu tienes muchos amigos en Hufflepuff, ellos te podían hablar todos los días.- 

Ningún lo miré y negó con la cabeza.

 -Es nuestro segundo año, Suho debemos entrenar para jugar quidditch me prometiste que algún día jugarias conmigo- 

Suho sonrio. 

 -Eso no se me olvida, Jongin, ¿No tienes miedo de la presentación?- 

Jongin miro a Suho unos segundos.

 -No realmente, lo más seguro es que seré un beta, mi padre y madre lo son, y solo una de mis abuelas es una omega, no creo que salga otra cosa, ¿Estás nervioso?- 

Lo miro a los ojos y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sabes que vengo de una familia de sangre pura, pero desde hace generaciones solo les nacían mujeres omegas, unas de las más bellas que podrías encontrar entre todos, pero es la primera vez en muchas generaciones que nace un hombre, y no saben que va a pasar, tengo miedo- 

Jongin abrazo a Suho, y suspiro.

 -No te preocupes, le romperé el trasero a cualquier alfa que te intenté lastimar, eres mi primer amigo de aquí jamas dejaría que algo te pasara- 

Los dos siguieron hablando entre risas, esperando a que llegarán a Howgarts.

**En Howgarts.**

El trío de chicos miraban todo con interés, después que los guiarán por el lugar los llevaron al comedor, pudieron observar, a varios acomodados en sus diferentes casas, Chanyeol miro a los de Gryffindor, realmente no sabía que pasaría, no quería quedarce solo. 

El sombrero estaba acomodado, y cuando empezaron a decir nombres Chanyeol no pudo evitar morder sus uñas de los nervios.

-Do Kyungsoo- 

Fue el primero en ser nombrado de los tres Sehun le dio una palmada en la espalda, Kyungsoo solo se levantó y sento en la silla. El sombrero dudó durante un pequeño tiempo.

-¡Ravenclaw!-

Sehun sonrió, Kyungsoo se fue a la mesa de su casa donde empezaron a hablarle de diferentes cosas. 

 -Kim Joonmyun, pero mejor dime Suho- 

Kyungsoo pronto se empezó a soltar junto al chico de segundo año, el cual era amigable y bastante respetuoso. 

 -Park Chanyeol- 

Sehun tuvo que ayudar al pobre para que se moviera, camino casi temblando a la silla, cuando pusieron el sombrero en su cabeza fue instantáneo.

 -¡Gryffindor!- 

El chico camino a la mesa, dónde se encontró un chico de primero Byun Baekhyun, el chico es divertido y pronto se empezó a llevar de maravilla.

 -Oh Sehun- 

Tanto Chanyeol y Kyungsoo se giraron al escuchar el nombre de Sehun, este se levantó y camino tranquilo se sentó y justo en el momento que el sombrero toco su cabeza.

 -¡Slytherin!-

La mesa de Slytherin celebró el comino a dónde correspondía, pero el silencio en las otras mesas no se pudo tomar por inexistente, casi nadie había entrado a Slytherin de los de primer año, algo que venía pasando mucho gracias a la fama que se cargaban, Chanyeol se preocupaba por su amigo, y Kyungsoo solo esperaba que no pensaran tan mal de Sehun. 

El banquete comenzó, y todos empezaron a comer, pronto los llevaron a sus casas comunes. 

Sehun estaba entre todos los Slytherin y se sentía un poco solo, nadie de los que se encontraba ahí era compatible con el, suspiro y salió de su área común, empezó a deambular por los pasillos, hasta que chocó con una chica. Unos ojos miel lo atravesaron, se quedo observando.

 -¿Qué haces fuera de tu casa?- 

La chica era una Slytherin, este lo observó esperando respuesta.

 -Quería estar solo-

Sehun contesto sosteniendo le la mirada, como si los dos se lanzarán palabras al otro. 

 -Si realmente quieres estar solo ve a la biblioteca o al bosque, eres de primer año, y es peligroso que estes en los pasillos, te advierto Oh, si es que te presentarás alfa, los de segundo año en adelante empezarán a caer en los pasillos, incluso podrás escuchar gritos, las presentaciones no son algo gentil que sucede en privado, cuando menos te lo esperas te tomara por los pies y te tirará al suelo, por tanto, ten cuidado- 

Sehun se quedó analizando todo.

-¿Quién eres?-

La chica suspiro.

-Gem, pero dime Luna, soy de segundo año, te advierto, aléjate de los posibles Omega desde ahora, si es que no quieres presentar temprano considerando que eres un sangre pura- 

Sehun empezó a caminar junto a la chica, la cual estaba caminando a la casa de Slytherin.

-¿no presentarás temprano?- 

La chica lo miro y suspiro, se arremango una de las mangas un tatuaje se encontraba en su muñeca incompleto al parecer.

 -Esto aparecerá después de que presentes, está exactamente diseñado para atraer a tu pareja destinada, y una vez que estén juntos y se marquen el uno al otro el tatuaje se completará, el tatuaje que muestra si eres Alfa, Omega o beta, se encontrará en algún lugar que no se podrá ver por cualquiera, el mío está en mi tobillo extrañamente, soy una Omega, y te advierto Sehun, ten cuidado, si presentas alfa antes de tiempo como a mí me pasó tendrás muchos problemas- 

Por alguna razón Sehun terminó en sala común hablando con la chica, la cual al parecer era más agradable  después de regañarte.

**Ravenclaw**

Kyungsoo estaba en la sala común, y Suho se encontraba ahí junto al fuego.

 -Supongo que sabes todo para las presentaciones que se aproximan- 

Kyungsoo fue el primero en hablar Suho lo miro y suspiro.

 -Sí, el otro año hubo un accidente, una chica de primero presentó, y fue un desastre, después de eso decidieron que a los de primero se les daría la clase de presentación en ves de darla en segundo año, Kyungsoo fue horrible, la pobre chica es una Slytherin, ella estaba en clase cuando de repente calló al suelo, yo estaba ahí, la chica empezó a sudar y estaba roja, la sangraba uno de los brazos y un tobillo, dónde salieron sus tatuajes, los gritos y el montón de sangre dejo a varios estudiantes atónitos, fue duro...-

Suho miro a Kyungsoo, el segundo tomo una cobija y se acercó a dónde se encontraba Suho.

 -Las presentaciones son más duras para unos que otros, la razón por la cual la chica presentó de tal forma fue porque su cuerpo la regaño, ella se encontraba alrededor de alfas todo el tiempo, no es común que alguien más que alfas se encuentren en Slytherin, al parecer ninguno era su pareja destinada, su cuerpo reaccionó al estar entre tantas hormonas y aromas, pero no lo hizo de la mejor manera, a los alfas o betas les puede pasar lo mismo, pero ahora todo se los enseñan en primero por este accidente- 

Kyungsoo observó a Suho el cual hablaba tan tranquilo.

-¿Esa es la teoría de esta chica?- 

 -En realidad existe una teoría más fuerte, pero no se puede comprobar, ella antes de que pasara fue a comprar algunas cosas, lo más probable es que se cruzó con su pareja destinada sin darse cuenta, y el más mínimo toque o interacción pudo desencadenar todo, pero es muy improbable, porque en ese caso su pareja debería ser alguien que todavía no ah presentado y que presentará hasta que la vuelva a ver, es algo muy extraño la verdad- 

Kyungsoo miro a Suho procesando todo, ocupaba investigar más sobre el asunto.

-¿Presentarás este año?- 

Suho lo miro a los ojos nervioso.

 -No, espero que no, realmente no quiero meterme en problemas, es muy rápido y aparte la única que a presentado es ella, no quiero ser el segundo tendría mucho miedo-  

Kyungsoo lo miro y le pasó la cobija. En el intercambio los dos dejaron el tema y se quedaron leyendo enfrente del fuego.

**Gryffindor**

-Es impresionante, jamás pensé que terminaría siendo una persona con magia, solo pensé que estaba loco- 

Baekhyun miro a Chanyeol el cual sonrió 

-Es normal cuando vienes de una familia muggle, pero pronto aprenderás mucho.- 

Chanyeol camino a su cama y se recostó para descansar.

 -¿Cómo funciona eso de los Alphas, Betas y Omegas?- 

Chanyeol se sentó y miro a Baekhyun.

-No soy el mejor para explicarte, pero intentaré, verás, los Alphas son dominantes, líderes personas fuertes y mayormente rudas, estos se encargan de cuidar del resto, los Betas son neutrales, personas que usan más la mente y cuidan a los Alphas y Omegas de no perder su mente, y los Omegas son las personas más bellas de entre todos, de gran corazón y firmeza, son los que traen vida y paz a los Alphas y Betas. Este... se supone que los Alphas son atraídos a los Omegas, y muy rara vez a los Betas. A los Betas les da igual, pueden salir con quieran, y los Omegas salen con Alphas o Betas, dependiendo, es muy difícil de explicar debería preguntar ya que nos den clases- 

Chanyeol miro a Baekhyun el cual solo sonrió y se acostó en su cama.

 -Mañana es un gran día lo mejor es descansar- 

Baekhyun se acostó y Chanyeol porfin pudo cerrar los ojos, ya podría ver a sus otros amigos mañana.

 


	2. La Omega de Slytherin

**Sala común Slytherin**

Sehun recuerdo estar hablando con la chica en la noche, pero no recuerdo el haber quedado dormido en el sillón con una cobija encima.

 -Cambiate, bello durmiente, apúrate a menos que quieres perder el desayuno- 

Luna le aventó sus libros, Sehun estaba seguro que la chica esta tratando de ayudarle pero no quiere demostrarlo. Se levantó para cambiarse y salir de la sala común detrás de ella.

 -¿Cómo fue la presentación?-

Luna lo observo de reojo y apretó los dientes.

 -Sangrienta, dolorosa, y desesperante, al perecer mi pareja destinada me encontro antes de tiempo, y al ser un mocoso no me di cuenta, cuando regrese a clases un día simplemente sucedió, y hasta que lo vuelva a ver el podrá presentar, aunque todos dicen que fue por los alfas de Slytherin, no existe ni un solo Omega en esta casa solo yo- 

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron con los Slytherin, Sehun pudo ver a Kyungsoo con un chico de segundo año, y Chanyeol estaba con otro chico del mismo año. Empezo a comer, cuando termino miro a Luna la cual tenía un libro abierto y estaba comiendo una fruta.

-¿Me puedes guiar?- 

Ella los observó unos segundos. Y se levantó de la mesa.

 -Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- 

No tardó en seguirla y pronto desaparecieron.

**En la mesa Ravenclaw**

 -¿Es ella?-

Kyungsoo estaba observando a Sehun el cual se encontraba con una chica, Suho observó con cuidado sobre su hombro.

 -Sí- 

Kyungsoo pudo ver el perfil de la chica y hizo que su cabeza se aturdiera, parpadeo unos segundos y se toco la cabeza con la mano, eso fue extraño, cuando abrió los ojos para observar de nuevo, no había nadie.

 -Te advierto Kyungsoo, ten cuidado, después de que se presentó todos pensaron que se volvería una Omega del día a la mañana, dulce y cuidadosa, no pasó nada de eso, al día siguiente de su presentación le rompió un brazo a un Alpha de Gryffindor, se rumorea que su pareja destinada sera el Alpha más fuerte de entre todos los magos, ahora que la vi con Oh Sehun no dudó que el fuera la razon- 

Kyungsoo se quedó callado depues de eso, luego podría pensar más del asunto, se levantó, tenía que ir a clases, no quería llegar tarde. 

**Gryffindor**

Chanyeol se despertó, para su sorpresa no había casi nadie más que Baekhyun, y ahí se dio cuenta, era tarde. 

 -¡Despierta!-

El pobre chico se resbaló de la cama, y con enojo miro a Chanyeol.

 -¿Qué te pasa?-

Pregunto mientras se tocaba su cuerpo adolorido, se quedó observando al chico que se cambiaba de ropa y tomaba sus cosas con rapidez.

 -¡Vamos tarde!-

Chanyeol salió corriendo del cuarto sin voltear atrás, el otro chico grito enojado, pero ahora eso no importaba necesitaba llegar a clase.

Entro a su salón apenas por unos segundos, vio que hoy le tocaba con Sehun, rápidamente Chanyeol fue con el.

 -¿Cómo te va?-

Sehun le sonrió y solos movió la cabeza un poco.

 -Conocí a una Omega de mi casa, la única Omega de mi casa, es increíble debo admitir, la chica tiene temperamento, puedo asegurar que sería buena pareja para un sangre pura, pero no yo, es demasiado para mi- 

Chanyeol río por las palabras de su amigo, el maestro entro y Baekhyun detrás de él, hecho un desastre, pronto abrieron sus libros, pero Chanyeol no ayudo mucho, se la paso hablando con Sehun en susurros.

**Clase de posiones**

Kyungsoo estaba en su elemento, este tipo de cosas se le daban fácilmente sin ningún problema, ser preciso y seguir instrucciones y seguir su sentido común era fácil para el.

 -Bien hecho joven Do- 

Sonrió ante las palabras de su profesor, esperaba ser el mejor entre todos. Y no parecía ser difícil.

Las horas pasaron y el trío descubrió diferentes cosas, Kyungsoo y Sehun en el mismo salón no era lo mejor, los dos hacían competencia siempre. 

Por otra parte con los alumnos de segundo año. Slytherin y Ravenclaw tendría clases juntos, Suho aún estaba nervioso, recordaba como es que su compañera de trabajo caía al suelo llenando de sangre el suelo. Cuando entro y la vio en primer lugar se sintió indefenso.

 -Suho, concéntrate-

La chica le regaño y lo jalo a su lugar.

 -Lo siento, es solo que todavía lo recuerdo...-

La chica golpeo al joven en el brazo.

 -Eso no te pasará a ti, tu tu ya encontraste un alfa- 

 -¿Disculpa?-

Luna miro a Suho el cual tenía cara de confusión.

 -Kim Jongin, el jugador estrella de Hufflepuff-

Suho se sonrojo por completo.

 -No, el solo es mi amigo, y lo más probable es que sea un Beta, y yo...espera...todavía no sé si voy a ser un omega-

Luna lo miro a los ojos y río.

 -Calmate, nada te sucederá, yo solo tuve mala suerte- 

Los dos siguieron hablando de diferentes cosas y empezaron a trabajar juntos, los dos formaban buen equipo, tenía que ver que entre los dos se entendían.

Las horas pasaron y de esa forma llegó la noche.

El trío caminaba por los pasillos cansados de todo.

 -Chanyeol, ¿encontraste en algo que seas bueno?-

Sehun pregunto mientras caminaba tranquilo.

 -No, solo pude conseguir regaños- 

El chico miro a Kyungsoo el cual caminaba muy feliz.

 -Posiones, fue increible-

Los dos miraron al chico, y negaron, debían saber que un Ravenclaw sería aficionado a algo como tal. Los tres caminaban entre risas y juegos.

-¡Kyungsoo!-

Suho corrió a su dirección, y saludo a los otros dos.

 -Descubri unos libros que podría ayudarte que ya no usaré, si quieres te los dejare en...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar sintió su cuerpo temblar y lo próximo que sintió fue como un chico lo atrapaba en su caída al suelo.

 -¿Qué está pasando?- 

Chanyeol miro a ambos preocupado. Sehun tenía al chico entre sus brazos, y Kyungsoo estaba pensando las cosas.

-¡Sangre!-

Suho se asunto pudo sentir lágrimas caer por sus mejillas su cuello sangraba y su pierna derecha también, se escucharon varios pasos por el pasillo.

 -¡AH!-

Gritos de dolor resonaron por el pasillo, Sehun apretó al chico en sus brazos intentando presionar las áreas de sangrado.

 -¡Muévete!-

Sehun miro a la que le pertenecía esa voz, Suho miro a Luna asustado, gritando, la chica tomo la mano de Suho. Sehun no soltó al chico ni dejo de aplicar presión en las zonas de sangrado.

Luna abrió el pantalón de Suho mostrando su muslo derecho, una marca, Omega, Luna limpio la sangre y miro a Suho a los ojos.

El chico empezó a llorar y a gritar más fuerte.

-¡Sehun muévete!-

Sehun a regañadientes se apartó, Luna limpio la sangre del cuello de Suho, mostrando su tatuaje sin terminar, una serpiente que le faltaba cuerpo.

Sehun estaba cubierto de sangre Chanyeol lo miro horrorizado, y Kyungsoo no sabía que hacer, el chico con el cual tanto había hablado se enfrentaba a su mayor miedo. 

 -Suho, mírame a los ojos, ¡Mírame!-

El grito asustó a los tres chicos, Suho se quedó inmóvil, el chico aún sangraba, un chico corrió por el pasillo un Haflepuff, Jongin el jugar estrella de la casa, este se agachó a ver a Suho, el cual rápidamente se abrazó a el.

 -Jongin, llévatelo a enfermería, era demasiado temprano para el, su cuerpo se la dio difícil, y más con las sangre que perdió, cuidado- 

El chico en cuestión de segundos desapareció, y miro a los tres chicos estupefactos.

 -Por esta razón tienen que estudiar sobre sus dinámicas, y busquen el significado de su tatuaje, porque por lo general es una pista de quién es el que te completa- 

Luna hablo fuerte y claro para que todos los de primero que miraban la escena entendieran, Suho miro a la chica y por un momento se la imagino, debía ser horrible. Los tres chicos se fueron caminando al comedor y ningún hablo durante toda la cena.

Pasaron los días, y se podía notar en el ambiente la ausencia de Suho, Kyungsoo se adentro a estudiar todo sobre dinámicas, y como es que la presentación se presentaba. A las semanas Suho volvió a aparecer su cuello adornado con la cabeza de una serpiente era interesante. 

Pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue verlo entrar con Luna, la Slytherin mostraba un aura fuerte, aún siendo una Omega, y Suho había perdido peso, pero sus mejillas estaban llenas, se notaba que su cuerpo cambio dastricamente durante esos días. Suho se sentó y probó bocado, empezó a comer demasiado para muchos, pero el pobre paso por algo muy fuerte.

 -Luna no me dirige la palabra desde ese día, ¿Hice algo malo?-

Kyungsoo le prestó atención a su amigo, y Chanyeol lo miro pensativo.

 -Ahora está ocupada cuidado de Suho, dejala en paz, sabes los omegas que presentan en situaciones tan malas son por dos razones, su pareja ya presento y su cuerpo los fuerza a hacerlo lo antes posible, o en el otro caso conocieron a su pareja antes de tiempo, y al estar frente a esta uno de los dos tiene que aparecer para que los dos no se separen y así no se pierdan el uno al otro- 

Chanyeol observó a Kyungsoo sorprendido.

-Entonces Luna es una de los que se separó sin siquiera saber quién era su pareja- 

Kyungsoo asintió y Suho suspiro, estas cosas no eran agradables, Chanyeol por dentro deseaba no ser un Omega, ni siquiera estaba cerca de navidad como para que empezarán a presentar naturalmente los de segundo año.

Unos chicos de Slytherin se acercaron a Suho el cual estaba muy asustado de los Alfas en general, Luna no dudó en lazarles un libro a la cara, por tanto decidieron retirarse.

 -Suho es un sangre pura, lo más probable es que ni siquiera puedo terminar junto a su pareja destinada, al ser un Omega cualquier familia sangre pura querrá al chico para su hijo Alfa-  

Kyungsoo hablo mientras observaba la escena.

 -No dudaría en que cualquiera quiciera un Omega como Suho, ¿Por qué no intentas conseguirlo Kyungsoo?- 

El nombre si miro a Sehun sorprendido.

 -Suho tiene sueños grandes, no es el tipo de Omega que buscaría si es que fuera un Alfa, sabes que me gustaría tener alguien que esté dispuesto a darlo todo por su carrera y familia, y Suho es de los que daría todo por hacer feliz a los demás, no estoy siendo claro, pero no soy compatible- 

Kyungsoo suspiro, y Chanyeol miro al chico.

-¿Ustedes están tan preocupados? Realmente no entiendo todavía nos falta un año para poder saber que es lo que sucederá con nosotros, relajen un poco sus hormonas- 

Chanyeol hablo y Sehun y Kyungsoo no pudieron negar su punto, lo mejor era regresar a concentrarse a sus estudios y ya el siguiente año se preocuparían.

Las cosas pasaron rápido los chicos nunca pensaron que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido, ya había pasado navidad y con la proximidad de Febrero mucho de Segundo año ya estaban presentando naturalmente, Kim Jongin presentó como un Beta, y se podía ver a Suho y Jongin juntos todo el tiempo, era conocido que ambos no eran pareja destinada pero los dos eran demasiado lindos juntos, casi salido de un manga.

Luna no paraba de quejarse de la actitud de todos, Suho y Jongin no eran pareja y parecía que nadie quería aceptar ese hecho. 

Sehun caminaba por los pasillos con una tranquilidad, Chanyeol se volvió muy apegado a el estos días y ambos eran terribles juntos, Kyungsoo podía dar evidencia de ello, ambos sacaban las peores ideas del otro, siempre terminando en problemas con los profesores.

Kyungsoo no se espero que con la llegada de Febrero, se encontrará con sus dos amigos besándose en los labios. No tomo mucho tiempo para que Sehun y Chanyeol fueran conocidos en toda la escuela como la pareja más extraña, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. 

Luna miraba a Sehun con reproche, lo regaño varias veces pero se rindió conforme pasaron los días.

En esos mismos días Sehun se presentó a entrenar en el campo de Quidditch, un jugador estrella desde que entró al campo, y Chanyeol no paraba de alardear de sus habilidades. 

En la cabeza de Kyungsoo todavía no entendía como los dos estaba juntos. No dudaba del amor que tenían el uno del otro, pero es extraño.

Sehun debía admitir que estaba enamorado de Chanyeol, pero por qué su amor creció de la nada, entre clases y juegos los dos empezaron a notar que estar cercas les causaba esos sentimientos, Chanyeol no lo rechazo cuando lo beso por primera vez, los dos no dudaron ni un segundo que se sentía bien estar en los brazos del otro.

Kyungsoo no entendía nada de eso, un día mientras el trío estaba hablando Luna salía corriendo por los pasillos, Sehun le saludo pero la joven no alcanzo a darse cuenta de los chicos chocando con el trio.

Kyungsoo terminó en el suelo junto con Luna, ella se levantó rápido y ayudo a los chicos a organizar sus cosas, pero de un segundo a otro sintió algo quemarle en el hombro. 

Luna estaba punto de correr de nuevo hasta que noto al chico en el suelo apretando su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-

Sangre, montones de sangre. Chanyeol boqueo como pescado y Sehun hizo lo que Luna intento hacer con Suho. 

Abrió la ropa mostrando el lugar donde estaba quedando la marca. Y pronto notaron que en su muñeca se encontraba sangrante también. Luna pronto ayudo a Sehun a limpiar la sangre. La muñeca mostraba la marca Alfa.  Y cuando limpiaron el hombro de Kyungsoo Luna perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Suho se extraño de la parlizis de la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa?- 

Sehun miro el tatuaje incompleto, eran las alas de un dragón, y sintió la realidad caerle como un balde de agua fría, un Dragón, Luna tenía un dragón sin alas. 

Kyungsoo estaba dolorido, y miro a los dos confundido. Chanyeol también estaba confundido, Suho estaba caminando por ahí y observó la escena, extrañado.

-¿Qué hacen aqui?, Debe ir a enfermería- 

Suho regaño acercándose. Pero Kyungsoo lo observó unos segundos, solo unos segundos tomo para que el viera el dragón en el brazo de Luna, la chica lo escondio. Pero el fue más rápido, y sin aviso solo se se escuchó un grito.

-¡AAHH!-

Sangre mucha sangre había por todos lados, Suho se quedó helado ante la escena, Sehun estampado en la pared, al ser alejado rápidamente por Kyungsoo, en el suelo estaba Luna, junto con Kyungsoo el cual mordió el cuello de esta, la sangre de Luna se encontraba en todo el suelo, Chanyeol se acercó a Sehun y alejó del lugar. 

Suho miro la escena con espanto. Cuando Kyungsoo se separó, Luna no estaba sangrando, ni el tampoco, pero los dos estaban aturdidos.

-¡Maldito mocoso!-

Luna regreso al mundo dándole un golpe al chico, el cual lo acepto sin protestas, Sehun pudo observar el dragón completo en Luna, Kyungsoo tenía al suyo aún incompleto pero empezando a aparecer, Chanyeol estaba impactado.

Kyungsoo acepto cuántos goloes se le dieron, pero en algun momento terminó con la chica llorando en sus brazos, Jongin ayudo a Suho a moverlos a la enfermería, esto era demasiado.

Chanyeol y Sehun estaban solos en el comedor, los dos dándose mimos.

 -Amor, eso fue demasiado sangriento...-

Sehun suspiro y abrazo a Chanyeol.

 -Sabes el hecho de que Kyungsoo fuera un Alfa y Luna la Omega destinada a el, causó que esto fuera un desastre, si Luna jamás hubiera tocado a Kyungsoo el pudo haber presentado normalmente, pero dado que presentó y se dio cuenta del tatuaje en medio proceso no lo penso- 

Chanyeol suspiro, tristemente podría decir que ambos la tendrían difícil.

Pasaron las semanas y cuando se volvió a ver a Luna y Kyungsoo fue extraño, en primer lugar Kyungsoo, ahora tenía un cuerpo más fuerte su mirada penetraba acualquiera y su magia mejoro de gran manera, pero Luna por otra parte se volvió la imagen de la lujuria, cuerpo y aura atrayentes, pero sus ojos aún se clavaban como dagas, Chanyeol esperaba que Kyungsoo tomara la mano de la chica y los dos se sentarán juntos pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que ninguno se dirigió la palabra.

 -¿Qué está pasando?- 

Chanyeol hablo pero Sehun le pidió que callara, la mirada pérdida de su amigo no era la mejor señal, sospechaba que Luna lo rechazo, pero no podía brincar a conclusiones.  

Los días pasaron, semanas, y ya casi terminaban el primer año, Kyungsoo se volvió alguien muy atractivo para todos los de segundo en adelante, y Luna se volvió en la Omega más atractiva de toda la escuela, pero su situación seguía tensa.

Chanyeol estaba besándose con Sehun. Los dos estaban cercas del lago disfrutando un momento a solas. Hasta que escucharon a alguien.

 -¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que todo esté bien?-

Se percataron de Kyungsoo era el dueño de la voz, sonaba desesperado.

 -Ser feliz, con alguien que no sea yo- 

Luna hablaba tan seria como siempre pero en unos segundos se quebró, llorando tan desgarradora mente Chanyeol casi se queda sin aire, Kyungsoo la abrazo y empezó a llorar.

 -Solo te quiero a ti, no te dejaré, eres a quien estoy destinado-

Luna era ligeramente más alta que Kyungsoo, Luna se tragó sus lágrimas, y escondio su rostro en hombro.

 -Kyungsoo, soy una Omega, que quiere dedicarse a los dragones, quiero recorrer el mundo, quiero aprender conocer, no soy un Omega que tenga los más grandes deseos familiares- 

Kyungsoo río y acarició la mejilla de la chica.

 -No me interesa, exploraremos el mundo juntos, solo déjame estar ahí y eso será suficiente- 

Sehun y Chanyeol se retiraron, no querían escuchar más de lo que ya había escuchado, aunque Kyungsoo y Luna seguían distantes era común verlos hablar, y si tenías suerte podía verlo estudiar acurrucados entre cobijas y café caliente. 

Chanyeol no entendía el como funcionaban, sin besarse o juguetear con el otro, Sehun no paraba de expresarse de esa manera, pero los dos tanto Kyungsoo y Luna parecían tener cero interese en cualquier ambito, más que en sus libros y grandes conversaciones sobre cosas aburridas.

Pronto terminó el primer año, y Sehun y Chanyeol no desperdicien ni un segundo pasándolo juntos siempre que podían, se cruzaron con Luna y Kyungsoo, los cuales estaba comprando libros y que empezaban a preparar las cosas para una boda, los padres de Kyungsoo no perdonaría que su hijo ya hubiera mordido a la chica, por tanto no le podía negar ese deseo.

Chanyeol solo pudo pensar que ese podría ser su destino con Sehun, aunque a Sehun no le gustaba hablar al respecto, pero no se molestaba en insistir. 

Segundo año se acercaba y no podía esperar para poder saber si ambos serían compatibles o no. Y alejarse de presentaciones sangriento lo más pronto posible.


	3. La pareja más extraña de Howgarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regresemos a como iniciaron Sehun y Chanyeol a salir.

**Vacaciones/En la casa de Chanyeol**

Tanto Sehun como Chanyeol estaban concientes de que estaban solos en la casa del segundo, pero aún así decidieron quedarse viendo películas de las cuales Sehun no era muy amigo.

Los dos estaban acostado en el gran sillón de la sala, cubiertos con cobijas.

 -Sehun, ¿Te acuerdas la cara de Kyungsoo cuando nos atrapó besandonos?- 

Sehun río al recordar cómo el chico se quedó paralizado en el marco de la puerta, para luego darse la vuelta y no preguntarles nada al respecto por una semana. 

 -Algo inolvidable para ser sincero-

Los dos rieron, la plática continuo mientras los dos cada vez prestaban menos atención a la película.

 -¿Cómo es que empezaste a desarrollar emociones por mi?- 

La pregunta de Chanyeol dejo a Sehun pensando, intentando recordar cómo fue que comenzó todo.

~~**inicio de recuerdos** ~~

**Biblioteca**

Sehun estaba muy ocupado estudiando sus libros, tan ocupado se encontraba que Chanyeol se había quedado dormido enfrente de el.

El joven Slytherin se acostumbro a la presencia del chico, y ahora no podía evitar verlo de reojo. Se suponía que los dos se ayudarían para estudiar pero Chanyeol no duró mucho tiempo despierto en aquel lugar.

 -Chanyeol...-

Sehun intento despertarlo pero antes de que el otro intentara algo más llegó Luna, la chica sacudió a Chanyeol el cual despertó asustado.

 -Este no es un lugar para dormir, ten cuidado Chanyeol- 

Luna se fue con Suho el cual se encontraba en otra mesa con un montón de libros a su lado, ambos eran buenos compañeros de estudio. 

Kyungsoo estaba muy ocupado siguiéndole los pasos a Suho el cual se ofreció para ayudarle a estudiar, Luna no le tomo importancia y se pusieron a estudiar.

Sehun miro a Chanyeol intentar comprender que decían los libros, le dio gracia, pero se apiadó del pobre y empezó a ayudarle en su intento de decodificar todo. 

Pasaron las semanas y Chanyeol y Sehun no paraban de encontrarse en todos lados, siempre bromeando o hablando de diferentes cosas.

Lo primero que hizo a Sehun darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Chanyeol fue cuando un día este desapareció, no se cruzó con el chico en ningún momento, y eso no lo ponía de buenas, estaba en el comedor quejándose por qué el chico de Gryffindor no se encontraba cercas, cuando un golpe en la mesa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 -Por un maldito segundo deja de susurrar, Sehun te voy a abrir la cabeza en dos con este libro si no te callas en este mismo instante-

Le sorprendió la calma con la que Luna le dijo esas palabras, hacer enojar a la chica era brincar a un abismo de fuego, y el no quería eso, por tanto decidió ocupar su boca con comida. Aunque no podía evitar mirar el libro que tenía abierto frente de ella, generando le un poco de miedo. 

Pasaron la primera clase y no había rastros de Chanyeol, la segunda y lo mismo, Sehun se estaba volviendo cada vez más irritante, para su sorpresa se cruzó con Kyungsoo en uno de los pasillos.

 -Kyungsoo, ¿Has visto a Chanyeol?-

Kyungsoo negó con la cabeza, y Sehun solo apretó los dientes molesto.

 -La última vez que lo vi, fue ayer en la noche y estaba con Baekhyun- 

Segunda razón por la cual se dio cuenta que le gustaba Chanyeol, fue cuando sintio la sangre hervir por la mención del nombre del chico. Sehun salió de ahí hecho una furia, intento buscar a Chanyeol por todas partes sin ningún resultado. Terminó llegando tarde a su siguiente clase, y eso no mejoro su estado de ánimo. 

Pasaron las horas y cuando porfin llegó a la sala común, ahuyentó a todos los estudiantes con su actitud de los mil demonios, Luna seguía ahí, con su libro en mano, Sehun no se dio cuenta que la chica se encontraba en el lugar hasta que está se sentó frente el fuego con una taza en mano con un líquido negro dentro.

 -¿Quieres un poco?- 

Luna uso su varita para levitar otra taza a las manos de Sehun, estaba caliente y su aroma era interesante.

 -Sehun, tienes un humor de los mil demonios, deberías tranquilizarte, no sé que te trae de esa forma pero lo que sea, más te vale que lo arregles- 

Sehun miro el libro al lado de Luna con cierto miedo, esperando que esté fuera lanzado en contra de su cara o algo parecido.

 -Lo siento, hoy no fue mi día- 

En este punto el joven Slytherin no tenía idea de que le estaba pasando. Un idiota sin dudarlo. Terminó hablando con Luna sobre algunas materias y como mejorar su técnica de estudio. Para luego ir a dormir. 

Cuando despertó en la mañana, decidió acompañar a Luna a dónde fuera, tal vez ella podría ayudarlo a encontrar su fuente de enojo.

Al llegar al comedor, los dos se sentaron a comer, y Sehun pudo ver a Chanyeol hablando con Baekhyun, su sangre hirvio y solo pudo apretar sus cubiertos.

 -Sehun, tu desayuno ya está más frío que un cadaver-

Luna lo saco de sus pensamientos, ella estaba picando su pobre desayuno con su dedo, esa cosa debía estar más fría que el suelo. No le quedó de otra más que comer su comida congelada. 

Cuando ambos se levantaron para ir a clases, Sehun volvió a ver a Chanyeol con Baekhyun y su sangre volvió a hervir, Luna estaba apunto de quejarse otra vez, de los susurros de Sehun, pero cuando vio al lugar donde se encontraba la mirada del chico Slytherin, una idea cruzó su mente, pero no saltaría a conclusiones, era mejor comprobar su teoría después. 

Obviamente el camino con Luna fue corto, cuando entro al salón, pudo ver a Chanyeol esperando por el, lo cual le levantó un poco el ánimo.

 -Ayer no me sentía bien, al parecer comí demasiadas ranas de chocolate- 

Sehun río por la decisión del chico, a quien se le ocurre comer tanto en la noche, y pronto los dos empezaron a hablar como si nada hubiera hecho a Sehun estar con un humor de perros el otro día. 

Pasaron las horas y Sehun estaba de buen humor, se cruzó con Luna la cual se le unio en su camino al campo de juego. 

Los dos tenían pequeñas conversaciones, las cuales se detuvieron cuando Sehun volvió a ver a Chanyeol con Baekhyun, su sangre volvió a hervir. Y Luna observó atentamente a Sehun, Luna se quedó a verlo entrenar, y ese día Sehun era muy agresivo con todos, algo no muy común cuando el chico siempre se mantenía callado y serio. 

Al terminar Luna considero comprobar su teoría, atrajo a Chanyeol con un pretexto "Tengo demasiadas ranas de chocolate, alguien me regaló varias y no me eh podido terminar con ellas" eso fue todo para atraer a Chanyeol al lugar, cuando Sehun vio a Chanyeol y los dos empezaron a intercambiar palabras pudo ver como el joven Slytherin comenzaba a relajarse y se volvió más tranquilo y sonriente.

Luna ya había unido todos los datos, y parecía ser que su idea no era tan descabellada como pensó al inicio.

El siguiente día fue un día de perros, Sehun no había visto a Chanyeol en todo el día y en la tarde estaba insoportable, Luna juraba que un solos susurro más ella misma se encargaría de desaparecer al chico por dos semanas. 

 -Sehun...callate- 

Luna miro a Sehun el cual al parecer no la escucho y continuó con sus susurros.

 -¡Por un demonio!, ¡Cállate!- 

El impacto del libro en su cara fue suficiente para sacar a Sehun de su nube de pensamientos. El pequeño gemido de dolor de Sehun fue suficiente para que la chica se levantará, tomara su libro el cual limpio antes de sentarse enfrente de Sehun

 -Por un demonio Sehun, no dejas ni un solo segundo a alguien tranquilo, soluciona tus problemas- 

La razón número tres por la cual Sehun se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Chanyeol fue Luna.

 -Ya te dije que no tengo idea de que es lo que pone de esta manera- 

Luna lo miro con molestia, y preparo otra vez esa bebida caliente que Sehun disfruto la última vez. 

 -Eres tan idiota- 

Sehun casi se ahoga por las palabras de la Omega, sabía que la chica era sorprendente pero no esperaba ser considerado de esa manera por ella.

 -¿Por qué?- 

Luna tomo un trago de la bebida y miro a Sehun a los ojos.

 -Te gusta Chanyeol-

Esas palabras bastaron para que todo hiciera click en su cabeza, el misterio estaba resuelto y no había vuelta atrás. 

~~**fin del recurso** ~~

**En la casa de Chanyeol**

Ya había pasado un rato de la partida de Sehun, Chanyeol sabía que el chico no podía pasar todo el día con el, pero ahora se sentía un poco agoista. Las memorias de como es que Sehun se confesó a el lo estaban rondando. Y el no era quien como para negarse a recordar tales cosas.

~~**inicio del recuerdo** ~~

**El comedor**

Chanyeol noto que su amigo empezó a actuar extraño cada vez que el hablaba con Baekhyun o sacaba el nombre de su compañero a conversación. 

Sehun había estado muy cambiante los últimos días y eso a Chanyeol la causaba conflictos, como no sabía responder sus preguntas fue con Kyungsoo el cual estaba concentrado en un libro.

 -Kyungsoo, Sehun está muy extraño ultimamente- 

Kyungsoo apartó su vista del libro y cerró este para prestar atención a Chanyeol el cual ya estaba asustado, porque eso solo pasaba cuando Kyungsoo sabía algo importante.

 -El otro día estaba con Suho, hablando sobre varias cosas, y puede ser que le sacara un pequeño secreto sin que el se diera cuenta...- 

Chanyeol miro al chico Ravenclaw intrigado.

 -Parece ser que Luna logro descubrir la razón por la cual Sehun actúa muy extraño, y descubrí cual fue la razón por parte de Suho, pero yo no puedo decírtelo, pregúntale a Sehun- 

Chanyeol se sintió traicionado, eso era dar nada y todo al mismo tiempo, el joven Gryffindor se fue con cara triste. 

Al día siguiente, estuvo con Sehun todo el día, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que dijo Kyungsoo.

 -Sehun, has estado actuando extraño ultimamente- 

Sus palabras parecieron alterar al chico de Slytherin. Chanyeol mordió su labio nervioso, no quería molestar a su amigo.

 -Tienes razón, mi comportamiento es extraño estos días...- 

Chanyeol miro al chico curioso.

 -Si tienes algún problema o algo no dudes en decirme, soy tu amigo, y te apoyo en lo que sea- 

Sehun no pareció reaccionar a sus palabras preocupando al probé Chanyeol que estaba casi por sudar de los nervios.

 -Me gustas- 

Esas palabras bastaron para ponerle el mundo patas para arriba a Chanyeol. El pobre Gryffindor se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y cuando pudo reaccionar lo único que hizo fue presionar sus labios con Sehun. 

Los siguientes días los dos empezaron a intercambiar besos, y coqueteos, sus horas de estudios estaban llenas de palabras al oído. Luna los describía como dos abejitas, señalando que producían demasiada miel para su gusto. Chanyeol no la culpaba al final de cuentas ella ayudaba a que los dos pudieran mantener las cosas debajo del agua, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. 

Para sus sorpresa un mes después de que comenzaron a salir, les fallo uno de sus escondites, ya que Kyungsoo abrió la puerta y se dio media vuelta después de lo que observo, se rieron de su pobre amigo durante semanas, pronto la escuela se enteró de la relación entre los dos. 

Tiempo después los tres caminaban por los pasillos hablando de diferentes cosas, cuando vieron a Luna corriendo, Chanyeol no se espero que el episodio sangriento pasará y que su amigo terminará en la enfermería dos semanas. 

~~**Fin del recuerdo** ~~

**El cuarto de Chanyeol**

El joven Gryffindor seguía pensando que lo más extraño de todo esto era la relación de Luna y Kyungsoo, los dos no se dirigían palabra alguna, hasta tiempo después y ahora ambos se encontraban en planes de boda, entendía que los padres de Kyungsoo no perdonaría que su hijo no tuviera una boda, pero Luna no parecía soñar la idea. 

Le extrañaba como es que Luna procesaba las cosas, el soñaba con tener una historia de parejas destinadas con Sehun, poder casarse y todo eso, pero el ver a Luna batallar tanto lo ponía a dudar. 

Su conclusión fue lenta pero interesante, Luna no sentía nada por Kyungsoo, y eso era un hecho, el factor que actúo en favor del Alfa fue su tranquilidad en el asunto, recordaba todavía a la pobre chica llorando en los brazos de Kyungsoo, pero al final terminaron haciendo un avance en su relación, el hecho de que Luna lo dejara estudiar junto a ella mientras tomaban café y conversaban era un gran paso. 

Chanyeol era feliz, y esperaba seguir siendo, no podía esperar para su segundo año, y hablar con Kyungsoo y Sehun juntos, había tantas cosas que hacer y conocer y con esos pensamientos el chico se durmió.


	4. La pareja de ensueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto sucede en el primer año. Es una explicación de la relación de Suho y Jongin.

**casa Ravenclaw**

 

Suho estaba sentado frente al fuego, pasando sus ojos en un libro de pasta dura y viejo por su apariencia.

 -¿Suho?-

El chico brinco del susto y cerró su libro, girándose a ver a Jongin.

 -¿Qué escondes?- 

El chico abrazo a Suho el cual se quejó, los dos eran así desde pequeños, Jongin cuidando del chico sensible de enfrente. El cual se volvió su mejor amigo.

 -No es nada- 

Suho hablo mientras mantenía el libro lejos. Jongin le restó importancia.

 -¿Ya estás mejor?, Tú presentación fue muy ruda- 

La serpiente incompleta en el cuello de Suho se encontraba enfrente de la vista de Jongin, el chico se hizo bolita intentando alejarse.

 -Estoy bien...- 

Suho se logró escapar de Jongin y corrió a su cuarto a esconderce entre sus cobijas, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, el eras un Omega, el quería ser un beta, no quería complicar las cosas en su familia, el libro que estaba leyendo estaba apegado a su pecho, dentro de sus hojas estaban sus memorias, sus sentimientos, su primer amor y único, pero ahora todo se estaba destrozando para el chico de Ravenclaw. 

Se quedó dormido y cuando despertó, intento esconderse de todos, Luna había hablado con el, sabía que no todo lo malo había pasado, gracias a que presentó más temprano, podría ser propenso a tener depresión por la falta de su compañero, también estaría más sencible a todo. 

Jongin no paraba de seguirlo por todos lados, aunque manteniéndose a un margen, sin invadir su espacio, hasta que una vez lo atrapó llorando en una esquina del bosque. 

 -Suho, no tengas miedo...estoy aquí, siempre cuidare de ti- 

Las palabras golpearon en el corazón de Suho, el cual solo lloro hasta quedarse sin fuerza, después de eso Jongin se volvió casi en una madre, cuidando al chico de Ravenclaw como un bebé que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y Suho no se podía quejar del trato, su naturaleza le causaba calma.

Sin pensarlo mucho Suho temrino estando con Jongin a todas horas en el día, a excepción de las clases que no compartían, hasta en las prácticas de Jongin podía ver a Suho sentado en una de las bancas nervioso de los que pasaba a su alrededor. 

Muchas veces Jongin tuvo que protegerlo de otras personas que se querían aprovecharse del Omega. Y el Omega no dejaba que nadie coqueteara con Jongin el cual tuvo que aclarar varias veces que estaba bien, prefería que Suho espantara a las personas que tener que lidiar con las emociones de otras personas, después de todo el era demasiado amable como para romper un corazón dulce.

Pasaron las semanas y la gente en todo Howgarts empezó a hablar de ellos como la pareja soñada, todos esperaban que Jongin presentará como un alfa, cuando no lo fue, algo en Suho se murió, la pequeña esperanza a la que se aferró había muerto. 

El chico estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando vio la escena, sangre en el suelo, Luna estaba en el suelo, y Kyungsoo, no sabía cómo responder, hasta que los llevaron a la enfermería. 

Suho sintió algo oprimir su pecho, corrió a su cuarto a sacar todas las lágrimas que le atormentaba.

Pasaban los días y Jongin seguía cuidando de Suho, el joven Ravenclaw no entendía, la marca en el brazo del Hufflepuff era un león sin su melena, nada que ver con el, cuando Kyungsoo regreso vio su marca completa, un dragón, aunque Luna lo ignoraba. 

Podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Kyungsoo, y Suho no lograba entender porque Luna lo quería lejos. Un día el se quedó solo con Luna. La cual no separaba sus ojos de un libro. Su curiosidad no soportaba mas, quería saber que pasaba.

 -No entiendo...Kyungsoo te quiere...- 

Luna dejo de ver el libro y vio a Suho a los ojos.

 -Suho...no te incumbe-

Suho se enojó, no entendía como la Omega no quería algo que el tanto anhelaba, encontrar a la persona que estaba destinada a el.

 -¡No puedes rechazarlo!, ¡Están destinados!-

El ver qué Luna se levantó rápidamente y voltio la mesa de la estancia, un violento ataque, Suho calló devuelta en el sillón asustado.

 -¡Maldita sea!, ¡Por su culpa soy de esta forma!, ¡Me volví en un Omega que no puede ser dominado!, ¡Me volví en un Omega que no vale ni la mitad de la fortuna que mis padres querían obtener!, ¡No han parado de decirme que ya no tengo remedio!, ¡Kyungsoo es un alfa que no puede dominar por mi culpa!, ¡Se burlaran de el por mi culpa!...-

Luna se sentó en el sillón mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Suho se quedó helado en su lugar.

 -Suho...Kyungsoo estaría mejor si yo no hubiera siquiera hablado con el, mi familia no me odiaría más de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, su familia no estaría obligada a dar algo a mi familia como disculpa, Kyungsoo debería ser libre de ser feliz, yo no puedo...no puedo serlo...- 

Luna empezó a temblar, Suho sabía que esto era pasar una fina línea, se acercó y abrazo a la chica, el pensaba que con encontrar a su pareja destinada todo estaría bien pero el estado de la chica mostraba lo contrario. 

Cuando se enteró de la relación de Chanyeol y Sehun, fue algo sorprendente para el, el ver a los dos chicos juntos le daba esperanza, el verlos le traía felicidad a su corazón, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo de llorar en su cama, el ver cómo los dos se querían le causaba tener otra vez energía, cuando vio a Luna y Kyungsoo interactuar más seguido causó que todo se volviera felicidad, todavía había posibilidad. 

Jongin seguía junto a él, como un buen amigo, el no quería cambiar eso aún tenía miedo, pero pronto, alguna día podría decirle lo que el realmente sentía por el jugador estrella de Hufflepuff.

En las vacaciones empezo a ver a familias pasar por el cuarto de sus padres, hablando de si podrían emparejarlo con alguno de sus hijos, el realmente no quería saber nada de eso, por tanto se la pasaba escribiendo cartas a Jongin y Kyungsoo los cuales contestaban bastante seguido, mayormente Kyungsoo que estaba realmente nervioso, Luna lo estaba dejando acercarse y le daba miedo arruinar todo, y Jongin no paraba de contarle lo que pasaba durante su día. 

No podía pedir nada más, estaba feliz, eso es lo importante, todo estaría mejor de ahora en adelante. Eso esperaba...


	5. Sangre en la enfermeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que pasó después del incidente entre Kyungsoo y Luna.

Enfermería

Se escuchaban los gritos de desesperación, casi en forma de rugidos en una parte de enfermería, Luna apenas podía salir de la inconciencia, nada tenía sentido y todo le daba vueltas.

El sonido de objetos quebrandose al estrellarse contra paredes, y los pasos de muchas personas perturbababan a la omega.

-¡Esto es increíble!-

Esa voz era tan familiar para Luna, una voz que siempre era acompañada de palabras llenas de veneno. 

-¡Crees que ustedes tienen derecho sobre mi hija sin ningún dote de por medio, ella es tan valiosa que incluso la familia Oh, lleva esperando su oportunidad!-

Luna se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba nadie le estaba vigilando, estaban muy ocupados intentando controlar al alfa. 

-Dejate de sueños, tú sabes más que nadie que mi hijo es un alfa digno, y no deberías menospreciar lo, al fin y al cabo el está destinado a tu hija, es un alfa que va a la grandeza- 

A la Omega le gustó la voz del hombre, sonaba tranquilo y razonable justo el tipo de persona con la cual nunca se molestaría. 

-¡Patrañas!, Me llevaré a mi hija lejos y le conseguiremos un alfa digno...-

No pudo acabar su frase, puesto Luna camino cerca de las dos familias, su primera impresión de la familia de Kyungsoo fue agradable, su padre y madre parecían estar preocupados por ella, todavía estaba muy mareada, y desprotegida. Lo que más quería era correr a los brazos de Suho y calmarse. 

-Luna, nos vamos, ahora, no tendrá que verle la cara a ninguno de ellos...- 

La Omega se molestó, tomo una de las bandejas llenas de gasas ensangrentadas y artículos y no dudó en aventar lo en dirección de su padre. 

-Por una maldita vez, cierra la boca, que solo salen estupideces de esta- 

Su padre boqueo como pez, Luna empezó a caminar hasta encontrarse a Kyungsoo, el cual estaba encadenado, se acercó con cuidado removiendo estás que lo mantenía quieto. 

Kyungsoo la abrazo con cuidado y empezó a llorar, todavía estaba lleno de sangre, y eso atormentaba al alfa, puesto no era su sangre si no la de su Omega. Los padres de Luna miraban asqueados la escena.

-No puedo creer que te rebajas a tan asqueroso nivel- 

Luna se levantó, camino a dónde estaba su padre y le dio una bofetada, la cual dejo una marca al rojo vivo. Los padres de Kyungsoo no podian creer lo que sus ojos apreciaban. 

-Vuelve a decir una sola palabras y te cortaré la lengua, tu ni siquiera te puedes considerar mi padre sucio animal, te quiero lejos o te juro que arruinare lo poco que te queda de dignidad-

Kyungsoo se levantó y abrazo a la Omega alejando la de su padre, calmando la en el proceso, fue cuestión de minutos para que solo quedará la familia Do.

Los demás días fueron tranquilos, los padres de Kyungsoo cuidaban del Alfa y la Omega, conforme se fue desarrollando el vínculo se dieron cuenta que el Alfa de Kyungsoo era muy calmado e inteligente, no se molestaría en cosas sin importancia, en cambio la Omegade Luna saltaría a defender e intimidar al que se atrevía a acercarse, juntos se balanceaban. 

 

Al terminar una semana, ya todo regreso a la normalidad, y Luna comenzó a evitar a Kyungsoo, el cual no entendía que estaba pasando.

Pasaron los días, y las burlas hacia el alfa eran cada vez más grandes, todas hablando de como su temperamento no era para nada el de un alfa. 

Hasta que un día en el comedor, un chico de Slytherin decidió humillar públicamente a Kyungsoo, risas y apodos eran lanzados con veneno al joven alfa, hasta que Luna tuvo suficiente.

-¡Idiota!, Cuida tus palabras...- 

Luna se levantó de su asiento y encaró al chico, el joven se rió.

-Omega no te metas- 

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, porque Luna le metió un puñetazo que lo más probable le quebró la nariz. Kyungsoo se levantó rápido y abrazo a Luna, queriendo calmarla.

-Sueltame...-

Ella seguía peleando, los chicos que molestaban al alfa se fueron corriendo. Kyungsoo le soltó hasta que el último se fue, estaba enojada, miro al alfa con dagas en los ojos y se fue del comedor.

Kyungsoo no entendía nada, hasta ahora, la razón por la cual el sería un alfa muy fuerte en un futuro, era por ella, el podría ser fuerte y centrado, usando su mejor en el momento necesario, y Luna cuidaría de el. 

No podía pedir mas....

 

La familia de Kyungsoo estaban emocionados, Luna acepto ir a vivir con Kyungsoo, con la excusa "no quiero ver al rostro de ese gusano". 

Los dos comenzaron a convivir todo el tiempo, Kyungsoo se empezó a acostumbrar a las peculiaridades de la Omega, y empezó a ver un lado dulce, muy ocasional pero existente. 

Pronto los dos se acostumbraron al otro, Kyungsoo empezó a ser más cariñoso en pequeños pasos, los cuales tenía que probar con cuidado, porque Luna le podría morder la mano en cualquier momento.

Comprar materiales para el segundo año fue lo más divertido, el hecho de que los dos se conocieron lo suficiente como para atinar sus gustos y encontrarse cómodos era un gran avance.

Pronto existiría cosas más importantes de las cuales pensar, pero este no era el momento.


	6. Segundo año

**Tren a Hogwarts**

Mucha gente se encontraba dentro del tren, listos para seguir el año, Suho entro a una cabina nervioso, su aspecto había cambiado en las vacaciones, sus caderas se volvieron más grandes, su cintura disminuyo en tamaño y subió un poco de peso, mostrando sus grandes mejillas, sus padres no habían tenido descanso con las propuestas de las familias sangre pura, incluso llego una en otro idioma, se sentó nervioso, esperaba ver a Jongin con todo su corazón, nervioso empezó a mover sus pies, no pudo evitar dar un brinco cuando se abrió la puerta de la cabina. Pero grande fue su decepción al ver a Luna. 

La chica le sonrió, su cuerpo cambio, sus piernas y cuerpo en general se volvió más fuerte, el tamaño de sus caderas era grande, esta se sentó enfrente de Suho y le entrego una carta.

\- ¿Qué es esto?-

Suho tomo la carta y la abrió, con cuidado la observo. 

\- Jongin me dijo que te lo diera, parece que tuvo unos problemas con sus padres, ya que pensaron que estaba pretendiendo a alguien, al ver la cantidad de cartas que ambos se mandaban-

Luna se rió de Suho, el cual parecía un tomate, los padres de Jongin querían que su hijo se dedicara solo a los estudios aunque sea hasta mediados de tercero. Kyungsoo se asomo a la cabina con total silencio, este también cambio, su cuerpo se volvió más fuerte, su mirada era tranquila, el chico con una de sus manos jalo a Luna, la cual salió sin decir nada más, Suho podía jurar que el alfa parecía un cachorro buscando a su persona favorita.

El chico se quedo solo, y perdiendo su tiempo empezó a soñar despierto, imaginaba a Jongin llegando por la puerta con una sonrisa, para después robarle un beso, sus pensamientos rondaban en eso, cuando un golpe lo saco de su nube, asustado se asomo al pasillo solo para encontrarse con Sehun y Chanyeol, el segundo pegado a la pared mientras el otro se lo tragaba vivo, Suho se sonrojo y casi azotó la puerta al volver a entrar a la cabina, se encontraba terriblemente nervioso, hasta que un aroma familiar lo inundo, en eso la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Jongin cansado, y extremadamente guapo a los ojos de Suho.

\- Te extrañe- 

Suho sintió su corazón dar un brinco, solo pudo sonreír como bobo, Jongin no tardo en abrazarlo, y pronto los dos terminaron acostados juntos, durmiendo en los brazos del otro.

 

Chanyeol y Suho por su parte, llegaron a una cabina donde se encontraba Kyungsoo y Luna, los dos estaban tranquilos, Luna leyendo un libro con Kyungsoo recostado encima de ella. Los dos los miraron a los tranquilos.

-Kyungsoo, veo que ahora si son más una pareja-

Sehun se burlo ligeramente, Chanyeol le pico las costillas, intentando regañarle, pero Kyungsoo solo se sonrojo escondiéndose entre los brazos de Luna, Chanyeol y Sehun no dudaron ponerse dulces con el otro, el viaje fue tranquilo, incluso tomaron una siesta.

 

Al llegar a Hogwarts, los cuatro empezaron a caminar juntos a la puerta, encontrandose con Suho y Jongin, los dos parecían novios aunque no lo eran, Suho siendo tan lindo y timido y Jongin mimandolo, Luna se acerco a esos dos, aprovechando abrazo a Suho y aparto a Jongin. El cual abrazo a Suho sacandoló de los brazos de la omega, la cual solo rió ante su actitud infantil. Kyungsoo miraba curioso la escena.

-Deja de ser tan mimado Kai, te puedo asegurar que este año entrare al equipo y te pateare el trasero- 

Algo en el Sehun, Chanyeol y Kyungsoo estaba raro, nadie le decía Kai a Jongin, las únicas personas autorizadas a hacer eso eran familiares de Jongin y Suho. 

-¿Son conocidos?-

Chanyeol preguntó al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo alfa, el que parecía estar quemando sus neuronas intentando comprender que estaba pasando.

-Es mi primo bastardo- 

Luna hablo con tanta calma dejando pasmados a los tres chicos, Kyungsoo se quedo paralizado.

-Mi padre es hermano de su padre, pero mi padre se caso con una beta que no era pura sangre, fue borrado del árbol genealógico, y tomamos el apellido de mi madre, la razón por la que soy beta y no alfa es porque mi padre y el suyo vienen de padres diferentes- 

Suho no pudo ver preocupado las caras de los chicos que estaban intentando procesar todo, nadie tenía idea, la familia de Luna se sabía que era de lo peor que existía no se podía pensar en que la familia de Jongin y la de ella estarían relacionadas. 

Pronto todos fueron juntos al comedor, nadie hablo, estaban cansados y hambrientos, demasiado para el bien de todos, ya tendrían mucho tiempo para ponerse al día.

 

 

Suho no se esperaba la maña siguiente despertarse solo, se le había hecho un poco tarde, salio de su cama y se fue apresurado al comedor, para encontrarse con Jongin hablando con Luna, los dos parecían estar discutiendo sobre el tatuaje del beta. Suho se sento y tomo algo rapido.

-Es obvio que es un gryffindor- 

Luna hablo con molestia, mientras Jongin negaba con la cabeza. Suho sintió una punzada en el corazón, nadie sabaí de sus sentimientos sobre Jongin, y nadie se lo sospechaba.

-Tenemos que ir a clase, vamos- 

Suho estuvo distante de todos el resto del día, incluso se salto la comida para ir a su cama a llorar hasta que el cansancio se apodero de el.

 

Al día siguiente paso algo parecido, pero ahora eran Chanyeol y Sehun los que causaron que su felicidad se fuera por el caño.

-Suho, debes estar emocionado con todos los pretendientes que quieren que les des aunque sea una mirada- 

Chanyeol le dijo, lo cual puso incomodo al omega, debía admitir que si miro todas las propuestas, pero ninguna le gustaba, el solo quería una que viniera con el nombre de Jongin.

 

Pasaron los días y las emociones de Suho eran un sube y bajas, hoy ya que estaban en diciembre, podían ver a Luna ayudar a Jongin a entrenar, Slytherin no quería tener a la omega en su equipo por razones idiotas, Suho no se perdía ni un solo entrenamiento, y ahora se encontraba acompañado de Kyungsoo, el cual solo miraba sorprendido a la omega que sin temor se daba de golpes con Jongin.

-Suho, en febrero mis amigos presentaran, ¿tu crees que pueden sobrevivirlo?-

Suho no dijo nada, dandole a enteder a Kyungsoo, que probablemente las cosas se complicaran, pero nunca se imaginaron a cual grado...

 

Pronto paso la navidad, cada quién en pareja, por obvias razones, y poco a poco se acerco febrero. La presentación de Sehun fue en pleno comedor cuando este comenzó a sentir molestia en su pecho. Sehun no comento  nada.

-Amor, ¿Qué paso?-

Sehun parecía estar ignorandolo, evitandolo a toda costa, Chanyeol se volvió un mar de lagrimas en brazos de Kyungsoo, el cual se aprovecho dejándolo en manos de Suho, el cual se molesto, un día en la tarde Suho vió a Sehun caminando fuera del castillo, se apresuro a encontrarlo.

-Sehun, tienes que parar, ¿no vez?, estas lastimando a Chanyeol, tienes que hablar con el, ustedes sabían que no eran destinados yo creo que pueden arreglar las cosas...-

-Suho...-

Su voz, preocupo al omega el cual presto atención a la cara sería del alfa. este se desbotono su camisa, mostrando su tatuaje, Suho se quedo sin aire y comenzó a llorar el tatuaje de Sehun era una serpiente sin cabeza, ellos dos estaban destinados, el omega no podía respirar, Sehun lo miro, se acerco.

-Mis padres ofrecieron algo por tí, y al parecer tus padres aceptaron, se puede decir que en unas semanas te volverás mi omega-

Sehun se fue, y Suho sintió sus piernas fallar, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón estaba roto, nunca podría estar junto a Jongin, y estaba casi completamente seguro que Sehun no lo quería, las cosas no podían ponerse peor, su lechuza llego con una carta, en efecto sus padres aceptaron, Suho no podía darle la cara a nadie, apenas podía con el mismo, Luna lo encontró, lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo con ella, sin preguntar, le dio compañía, solo como un omega podía darle a otro.

Chanyeol no entendía que pasaba, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Sehun, lo acorralo, sin dejarlo sin opción.

-¿Quién es?, podrías aunque sea explicarme- 

Sehun suspiro y miro a otro lado.

-Es Suho, mis padres arreglaron un acuerdo, y yo...no puedo comprometerme con alguien que no sea un sangre pura-

Chanyeol se sentía molesto, ahora, Sehun escogió su familia, su linaje por encima de el, lo dejo irse, pero el dolor de su pecho no desaparecería en mucho tiempo. Suho comenzó a evitar a Sehun lo mayor posible lo mismo con Jongin, solo confiaba en los brazos de Luna y Kyungsoo, había vuelto  a bajar de peso, y cada día se sentía mas débil, pronto la marca de Sehun se encontraría en su cuello, y el pensamiento le daban ganas de vomitar.

Las semanas pasaron, y ahora se encontraba enfrente se Sehun, el cual lo hizo rápido, sin ninguna palabra, promesa de por medio, los dos tatuajes se completaron, Suho corrió lejos, al baño, comenzando a vomitar, se quedo en la enfermería el resto del día, al siguiente, Sehun se acercó a el.

-Eres mi omega, no me dejes solo-

Sus palabras eran ordenes, Suho no se podía negar, ahora, ya no tenía libertad. Suho falto al entrenamiento de Jongin, el cual no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta ahora, no se le podía culpar, ahora Chanyeol lo tenía entretenido,  ya que había presentado como omega sorprendente mente. Suho salía del baño después de haber vomitado, encontrándose con Jongin.

-¿Qué paso?, no te vi hoy-

Suho no sabía que sentir, no quería llorar, pero le dolía ver que apenas ahora notaba su ausencia, después de todo el no era tan importante, Jongin se dio cuenta de la mordida en el cuello de Suho, sorprendido se quedo quieto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, ¿quién es?, debes estar muy feliz-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jongin, fue lo mas horrible que pudo ver Suho, las ganas de vomitar regresaron con el doble de su fuerza, Sehun venía caminando por el pasillo, cuando Suho lo vió, solo camino a donde el se encontraba, era mejor que darle la cara al beta.

Esa noche, Suho durmió lleno de lagrimas, Luna estaba a su lado, y se quedo sin ideas de como ayudarle. A la maña siguiente Suho ni siquiera toco el desayuno, se veía tan pálido y delgado, Sehun se dio cuenta,  robo comida de la cocina y en una oportunidad obligo a Suho a comer, el cual termino vomitando cuando Sehun dejo su lado. Luna empezo a preocuparse de verdad. 

Jongin estaba muy entretenido con su creciente amistad con Chanyeol, que no veía a Suho, a la persona que tanto prometió cuidar, no podía darse cuenta de como se marchitaba. Luna noto varios moretones en la piel de Suho, pronto descubrió que la razón era su propio descuido, continuaba golpeando cosas sin querer. Pero los golpes avanzaron a cortadas. Kyungsoo estaba igual de preocupado, y para sorpresa de ambos Sehun también lo estaba, se encargaba de curarle las heridas, y lo trataba con tanto cuidado, obligandole a comer, pero nada estaba trabajando.

Jongin estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando se dio cuenta de que Luna y Suho estaban caminando, sonrió, acercando para saludarlos, pero un grito lo dejo helado.

-SUHO-

El omega estaba en el suelo inconsciente, Luna lo tomo en brazos para apresurarse a la enfermería, JOngin la siguió de cercas.

-¿Qué paso?-

Jongin estaba asustado, el omega estaba extremadamente pálido y delgado, sus lindas mejillas habían desaparecido casi por completo. 

-No actues todo preocupado, idiota...-

Al llegar a la enfermería Luna recibió a Kyungsoo y Sehun, el segundo se sentó al lado de Suho, mientras comenzaba llorar frustrado, Kyungsoo se acerco a consolarlo.

-No llores idiota, todo esto es tu culpa...-

Jongin sintió un golpe en su mejilla, Luna le dio una cachetada.

-No le des la culpa a nadie, que todo este tiempo, que nosotros intentábamos ayudarlo, tu te olvidaste completamente de el, tan poco significan para ti las promesas-

Luna se giro, tomo algo de la muñeca de Suho, un brazalete, tan viejo, y gastado.

-El nunca se olvido de la promesa, maldito idiota, no pudiste aunque sea por un segundo recordar, quien era tu pedazo de cielo, la persona más importante en el planeta, al que prometiste proteger incluso si su pareja era el alfa más fuerte del planeta, Kai...Sehun lo intenta, hace incluso más de lo que te imaginas para ayudar, y tu...solo lo abandonaste-

Jongin comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que estaba pasando, Suho, su pequeño, el omega que juro proteger al fin de los tiempos, apenas tenía vida, y el no se había dado cuenta, Chanyeol entro a la enfermería buscando a Jongin, encontrandose, con la imagen del beta llorando, y a Sehun llorando, y un Suho en terrible estado, su estomago se revolvió miedo llenaba todo su cuerpo y lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Pasaron unas semanas para que Suho pudiera levantarse, Sehun nunca se aparto de su lado, aunque el omega lo intentaba convencer.

-Sehun, no te preocupes, yo...-

-No...Suho...se que no me quieres...pero soy tu alfa...lo intento...tengo tanto miedo...quiero hacerte feliz...pero tengo tanto miedo de lastimarte más...no puedo irme...tengo...que hacer algo-

Las lagrimas de Sehun eran tantas, Suho sintió una punzada en el corazón, se quedo callado y se obligo a comer, tenía que hacerlo, por Sehun. El alfa sonrió al ver al omega comer, pronto con cuidado Sehun comenzó a alimentar al omega, cuando subió suficiente peso, comenzaron a ir a clases, Luna, Kyungsoo y Sehun, se encargaban de cuidarlo.

Suho comenzó a darse cuenta de lo atento que era Sehun, el alfa escuchaba tranquilo a todo lo que el dijera, se volvió terriblemente protector, abrazandolo tan suave, y dandole mimos. Debía admitir, incluso le daba cosquillas de forma dulce, Suho empezó a sentir felicidad, tal vez todo podía funcionar.

 


End file.
